


The Day in the Life of Captain Titus Drautos of the Kingsglaive

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Cid the cat, Cuddling, Jogging, LORD Amicitia, M/M, Routine, Scolding, Sparring, Yelling, a real need to choke out nyx ulric, good food, not enough coffee for this bullshit, ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Eos Compendium





	The Day in the Life of Captain Titus Drautos of the Kingsglaive

**4:30 A.M.**

Deep breathing can be heard through the park that bypassed the busy streets of Insomnia leading up to the Citadel. The sun had barely cracked over the horizon, giving the sky an almost purplish hue through the overhead branches. 

It was chilly. It was also perfect weather for an early morning jog to work. 

Titus lets the sound of his footsteps and the chirps from the early birds relax him. He knows that the moment the clock hits 6:00 AM this peace would be broken. He’d be thrown right into a normal chaotic working day with his Glaives. 

It would be a miracle if they weren’t deployed in the next few days. 

Titus jogs right out of the park and along the sidewalk, only to take a right so he could jog around the Citadel and through the back entrance towards the training grounds. 

He slows down the moment he can see the doorway and comes to a complete stop right in front of it. His shirt is already soaked, but it barely fazes him as he does a few quick stretches before pulling his keycard out and slipping into the building. 

The only sound that can be heard now are Titus’ footsteps as he makes his way through the barren corridors towards his office, the entire place illuminated in almost unbearably fluorescent light. It has Titus squinting as he arrives at his office door. 

“Almost thought you weren’t going to come?” 

Titus can hear the teasing lilt to his not so mysterious companion. His lip curves up in an easy smirk as he unlocks the door and arches a brow. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Marshal.” He replies his smirk widening. 

“Good. I’ve gotten terribly attached to our morning spars, Captain.” 

Titus turns to lean against his door frame and regards the Marshal in mild amusement. “Let me change my shirt and I’ll meet you on the sparring mats.” 

He can’t help but take note of the large block letters spelling out Crownsguard along the length of Cor’s jogger. As if he needed anything so obvious on his clothing. Titus is sure the man’s reputation was enough of an indicator. 

**5:00 AM**

The aroma of coffee permeated the sparring mats even before a familiarly annoying voice broke both his and the Marshal’s focus. 

“Nice one, Captain! You teach the Crownsguard a lesson!” 

“Ulric! Shut up,” Titus retorts- which has the younger Glaive laughing as he settles on the top bleacher to watch. He’s sipping his coffee, a jacket draped over his shoulders. It was clear he came in specifically to watch this sparring match. 

Titus feels as if a change of time and place is in order if they were attracting some attention. 

“Looking good, Marshal!” Ulric heckles. 

“I see Ulric is as chipper as usual,” Cor murmurs when their practice swords collide long enough to exchange a few words. Cor was clearly amused by their unwanted guest. 

“Want him for the rest of the day?” Titus grunts as he slips past Cor hoping to get past his defences but, unsurprisingly, he’s blocked. 

“Nice try. He’s all yours.” 

Nyx sneezes. 

“You guys talking about me?” Nyx shouts down at them, his voice still affected by his earlier sneeze. 

“Shut up, Ulric!” Both of them get out in unison, which has Ulric almost pitching backwards and _definitely_ spilling his coffee. 

**5:40 AM**

Shower. A well-needed shower. 

**5:55 AM**

Titus is standing in front of his office mirror grumbling as he fixes some of the more intricate parts of his uniform. He wishes he could have murdered the person who designed it. On most days he wishes he had. 

There are two loud knocks, an enter from Titus, and then the groan of the door as Luche pokes his head in. 

“Captain.” 

Titus doesn’t have to turn, he can clearly see Lazarus in the mirror. “Yes?” 

“We’re all wondering if we’re being deployed, especially after all that talk yesterday,” Luche gets out, his own worry evident in his tone. 

Titus sighs at a particular chain clip, giving up on it as he turns around to properly take in his unofficial second in command. This seems to unsettle the younger man, who shifts his weight from one foot to the other under the Captain’s gaze. 

“As of now, no.”

Luche nods and then he salutes. “I’ll get back to my post.” 

“Report back to me later today,” Titus requests as he moves away from the mirror and back to the desk piled with stacks of reports and other frustrating documents awaiting him.

Titus firmly believes that Ifrit’s Inferno must be filled with stacks of paperwork impenetrable to fire. He’s not sure if there is any fate worse than this. 

**6:42 AM**

The hiss of a coffee machine can be heard before the familiar gurgling indicating his cup is ready. He jots down a few extra notes on a spreadsheet he was looking over before he pushes his chair back from his desk and gets up. 

He feels stiff, and stretches his back as he makes his way to the machine. Titus had purposely positioned the precious caffeinator across his room so he didn’t get too complacent when doing paperwork. Today was starting to feel like one of those days. He hasn’t had time to leave and although it’s barely been an hour, he feels frustrated. 

However, all of this needed to get done- especially if he’s expected to speak at the next Council Meeting. 

**8:12 AM**

Titus hears an unfamiliar knock on his door, lighter than any of his glaives, almost timid. His brow arches as he pulls his reading glasses from his face to set them down on his desk. 

“Enter,” Titus calls out. 

The door slowly opens and a both familiar yet unfamiliar face appears through the crack before stepping further into his office. 

“Young Scientia,” Titus greets, sounding surprised by the impromptu visit. It wasn’t every day that one of the Prince’s retinues came to visit him. In fact, this was the first time for the future advisor. Titus was much more familiar with Gladiolus Amicitia than he was with even the Prince. 

“Captain,” Ignis greets back with an incline of his head. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all.” Titus shakes his head, his attention fully on the boy. “How can I help you?” 

Titus isn’t sure why the question elicits a flush from the young Scientia, but it does- which then has the young man clearing his throat. Titus was already putting two and two together before Ignis even bothers explaining. 

“As Prince Noctis’ future advisor, I need to know how to protect him just as well as his shield. I want to learn how to wield daggers in battle,” Ignis explains. 

Titus watches as the boy straightens in hopes of keeping what little confidence he seemed to have, now that he was in front of the Captain of the Kingsglaive. 

Titus stands as he rounds his desk and circles Ignis, before stopping in front of him and leaning back to sit on the edge of his desk. His arm crosses over his broad chest and he taps his cheek thoughtfully. After a moment, he nods. 

“Very well,” Titus begins. 

He spies the way Ignis seems to relax in relief. 

“If you’re serious about this, I want you here tomorrow at 08:00. I will test your abilities and then pair you up with one of my Glaives, who will instruct you thereafter.” 

There’s almost a wide-eyed look that Titus can notice behind the boy’s glasses. “Yes, of course, Captain.” Ignis bows his head. 

“Any further questions?” 

Ignis shakes his head as he straightens up. 

“Then you’re dismissed, Scientia,” Titus mutters. 

There’s a look of determination that replaces the usually stoic expression young Scientia had learned over the years. Titus is pleased to see this, he’d be good to train and push to excellence. He already has an idea of who he might pair up with the boy but he had to make sure they would actually match. 

Tomorrow he would find out. 

Ignis bows his head a second time and sees himself out. 

**9:00 AM**

Warp training. 

No injuries, no deaths….but unfortunately, his Glaives couldn’t avoid retching on his once clean training grounds. 

For some reason Ostium found it hilarious, if the way his shoulders were shaking was anything to go off of. The man couldn’t hold it together when he warped either, so this display only has Titus rolling his eyes and sighing. 

“Ostium, help clean up the mess,” Titus orders, which earns him a strangled and offended ‘hey!’ from the man. This is followed by a few snorts from the other Glaives. One look from Titus shuts them up. 

**11:30 AM**

Titus is eyeing Lord Amicitia warily. 

“There have been rumours that the Empire is planning to make moves on Lucian territory once again,” The King’s Shield hums tiredly. 

Titus’ expression hardens and it’s clear that the eldest Amicitia notices. 

“The Kingsglaive will need to be on stand by until further notice.”

This was not at all surprising. Titus half expected to hear this coming into this meeting anyway, but he also knew that the Kingsglaive were always *mentally* on standy by. It didn’t matter if it were months before the Empire struck again, none of his Glaives were truly resting. They were all waiting for the day they’d be sent out beyond the wall to fight a losing battle against an ever growing enemy. 

“Understood, Lord Amicitia.” Titus affirms with a brief nod of his head. 

There is a moment of silence where Titus can feel the King’s Shield’s eyes on him. The man always seems to scrutinize him almost as if he wants to say more, but every time refrains. 

It also never stops Titus from arching a brow challengingly at Lord Amicitia, daring him to finally speak his mind. 

He can’t help but wonder if perhaps today would be the day or if they would continue this cycle of strict professionalism, which Titus was absolutely fine with. 

The less people that pried into his life, the better. It was far too late for his relationship with the Marshal. The man had managed to break a few of his walls down… Titus is still trying to figure out how that had happened, and if he’d ever be able to reinforce them again. 

“Will that be all?” Titus fishes. 

Lord Amicitia seems to pull out of his thoughts, clearing his throat lightly in embarrassment, before nodding. 

“Yes, that’s all,” Lord Amicita answers. “For now.” 

Titus nods as he gets up from his chair, tucking the couple of files he’d brought with him under his arm. He straightens only to bow a few seconds later. 

Lord Amicitia clicks his tongue. “Please, Captain Drautos. The formalities are not required here when we are speaking in private.” 

Titus finds that his brow arches again- this wasn’t the first time Lord Amicitia has told him this and he’s sure it won’t be the last time either. 

“Have a good afternoon, _Lord_ Amicitia.” Titus says as he leaves. 

He can hear Clarus’ sigh as the office door closes behind him. 

**12:18 PM**

Titus arches a brow the moment he hears the turn of his doorknob. 

No knock. He already knows what to expect. 

Three Glaives emerge from around the door and there is a pleasing aroma tailing them. 

Ostium, Arra, and Khara. 

“It’s called knocking,” Titus greets them. “A difficult concept for some of us, apparently.” 

Libertus snorts as he places a plate of food on the corner of Titus’ desk. 

“Rules don’t apply during lunchtime.” Libertus rolls his eyes- which lucky for him was missed thanks to the fact that Titus was too involved in looking at the food. 

The only benefit of being the Captain of the Kingsglaive was the impeccable food that seemed to appear out of thin air. Not quite the only thing, but at the current moment with his disrespectful subordinates standing before him, that was the only thing keeping them from laps followed by warp sprints. 

“Hmmm, interesting assessment, Ostium. That’s a new one.” Titus arches a brow. 

“Honestly, Captain, the fact that you don’t make time to eat worries us. We get it’s busy but we figured the intervention is needed.” Pelna pauses, and it’s clear Khara feels a little more at ease with Arra’s silent nodding beside him. 

“I can assure you I’m not as bad as I outwardly appear with my eating habits.” Titus regards all three carefully. “Otherwise, with how rigorous our training is, you would clearly be able to see that I can’t keep up.” 

Arra peers over at Khara to his left and then Ostium to his right. “The Captain makes a valid point.”

Titus watches as Ostium elbows Arra hard and he can’t help but make a face of disapproval. However, he chooses not to comment currently as Ostium retorts, “Who’s side are you on anyways?!” 

Khara is quick to intervene, as was expected of the man. “Lib! You okay Axis?” 

An arm loops around Arra and Titus sighs loudly. “Get out. Now.” 

Khara is already dragging Arra out and Ostium has turned his body enough that it gave the impression the man was going to leave. One more look at Titus was enough for them to speed up their exit. 

“Enjoy the food, sir!” Is the last thing Titus hears before the door closes. He rolls his eyes again. 

They really were like children. 

**2:00 PM**

“ULRIC!” Titus bellows. 

“Captain! I swear! I didn’t do it!” Ulric insists as he holds Titus’ gaze, hands up in the air to what Titus assumes is to show his innocence.

“That response alone marks you as guilty, Ulric,” Titus frowns. 

There's a telltale slight curve to Ulric’s lips as he shrugs lightly. 

“In my office! Now!” 

**3:00 PM**

“ULRIC!” Titus was getting tired of this name. 

“Sir, this time it’s Furia,” Lazarus murmurs beside him. 

Titus pauses for a second, glowering intensely, before huffing in frustration. Why couldn’t they behave?! 

“FURIA! Office, now!”

**3:45 PM**

“ULRIC!” 

“Sir, really! I get it. You like my name but seriously. I haven’t done anything this time.” Nyx complains. 

Altius arches a finely shaped brow. “Captain, I think what you were trying to say is Lazarus.” 

Titus' steel gaze falls on the person in question. 

“She’s right, sir,” Lazarus pipes up. “Going to your office now…” 

That was far easier than he expected it. 

“You owe me an apology, Captain!” Titus can hear Ulric call out to him. 

“Shut up, Ulric. Get back to work.” 

“Rude,” Titus hears Ulric huff as he shakes his head and closes his door to deal with Lazarus. 

It must be a full moon. He swears.

**4:22 PM**

The scratch of a pen on paper can be heard in the silence of Titus’ office. He would typically be worried that he couldn’t hear anything, but after the afternoon he had had, he was going to enjoy this momentary moment of bliss. 

He was actually getting work done. Such a surprising phenomenon given who were his subordinates and the fact a good many of them were still around. 

Titus should have seen this coming but he had hoped for at least another thirty minutes of undisturbed work. However, this knock is far different than any of the knocks he knows indicates his Glaives. This one was a particular one that Titus welcomed even on days like this one. 

He doesn’t have to say anything as the door opens and the Marshal steps in. 

“Captain,” Cor greets him, and this earns the Crownsguard a tired smile. 

“Marshal. How may I help you this fine afternoon?” Titus greets back. 

He’s placed his pen down so that his full attention was on the tall man before him. There’s a soft smile on the Marshal’s features that doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“I’m just confirming that we’re still on for dinner.” 

Titus nods. “Of course, at 7:00 PM, correct?” 

It’s Cor’s turn to nod at Titus. “Any specific requests?” 

This elicits a hum from the Captain. “No, just time with you.” 

Cor’s lips curve up before he’s coughing softly. “That is a given, Captain. I’ll see you at 7:00 PM, sharp.” 

Titus’ lips curve up in mild amusement at the reaction. “Or else?” 

Cor rolls his eyes. “No food and no company.” 

Titus sits back and huffs out a laugh. “I’m going to pretend you can make true of this threat.” 

Cor flips him the middle finger which has Titus laughing a little louder. 

“Captain Titus Drautos, you know I can follow through with all my threats.” Cor shakes his head. 

“I’ve yet to test all of them but when I do, I will confirm if that’s actually true,” Titus smirks. 

“Good afternoon, Captain!” Cor says before the Marshal slips out of his office and Titus is left there chuckling softly. 

He would be looking forward to dinner. 

**5:00 PM**

“Captain, why do we mages have to train so late?” Altius huffs at him as she crosses her arms under her chest and frowns deeply. 

Titus sighs because he swears he’s had this conversation with Altius countless times. 

“I suspect you keep asking me this to validate your fury against the council,” Titus surmises, his brow arched. 

Altius shrugs lightly as she uncrosses her arms. “Maybe.” 

Titus rolls his eyes. “If you really need that fuel, Altius, here it is. The council refuses to allow magic use during working hours, specifically that of the mages.” 

“Bunch of old bastards,” Altius growls, and this earns her a snort from Titus. 

“You’re angry, get out there. I’d like to wrap this up sooner rather than later.” 

Altius squares him with an irritated look which he knows isn’t for him, before the woman turns to join the other mages on the training ground. 

**5:30 PM**

“ _Lord_ Amicitia,” Titus greets, a cheeky smile across his lips. 

Clarus hardly looks amused, but it’s clear the King’s Shield has figured out what Titus was playing at with keeping to his title. 

“I should beat that formality out of you, Captain,” Clarus sighs, but there’s the faint signs of an amused smile on his face. 

Titus huffs, “That’s what you said last time and you still haven’t succeeded.” 

Clarus laughs at the attitude. “I see you’ve been spending too much time with Cor.” 

Titus shrugs. “Or perhaps it’s my Glaives.” 

Clarus laughs a second time at that. “I suspect a mix of both.” 

Titus swings his practice sword around as he moves to the centre of the training mats. He arches a brow at Clarus as he bends his knees, straightens his back, and brings his sword up in front of him. 

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and you’ll beat it out of me this time,” Titus taunts. 

Clarus shakes his head as he joins Titus on the training mats, shield raised and sword resting flat atop it. “That’s the goal,” Clarus retorts. 

Titus smirks right before he lunges in for an attack. 

**6:15 PM**

Another shower. He was feeling the exhaustion blanket over him. Titus is glad that his day was coming to an end. He knew he would be able to push through this exhaustion, but he’d rather not after how frustrating of a day it had been. 

**6:30 PM**

The walk back was peaceful. It was a type of peace that Titus feels he doesn’t deserve, but one he appreciates nonetheless. The sun was beginning to set and the air was growing chillier. The street lights were already on, which meant that it would only be a matter of time before darkness would envelope Insomnia. 

Despite the fact that Titus wasn’t the biggest fan of the capital of Lucis, he could appreciate its beauty. He enjoyed the contrast between the morning and the evening. 

He could also appreciate the fact that, at least near the Citadel, there weren’t too many bodies loitering around. 

It was a far contrast to the rest of the city and how a person can feel the business throughout the day and night. There was no lie in saying that Insomnia never slept because it was true, she never did. Such a contrast to what Titus had grown up with. 

Sennheim slept. 

She was a larger village than most in the area but she still followed the laws of time. When darkness fell, people were more likely to be found at home with their families. In Insomnia, that was hardly the case. Or at least it felt that way. 

Titus steps out of the park, strides down the street and his apartment building comes into view. He glances down at his watch and sees that it’s nearing 7:00 PM. 

Good. He was starving and he’d been looking forward to this moment all day. 

Titus pulls out his fob, unlocks the front door, and heads straight for the lifts. 

**6:51 PM**

The sound of keys jingling, a lock giving way, and then the door opening is what greets a not so empty apartment as Titus steps in. He can hear the low droning of the news accompanied by the kitchen fan. 

The apartment smelt divine and Titus could already hear the gurgle of his stomach. He makes sure to close and lock the door, which is enough time for the patter of paws to signal the arrival of a grumpy looking cat. 

The animal mewls before he’s threading himself between Titus’ legs. 

Titus crouches down, petting the cat first before he manages to work his boots off. There’s more mewling from the cat before a second figure makes themselves known. 

The cat, also affectionately known as Cid, pads his way towards the second occupant of the apartment. 

“You’re home early,” Cor smirks as he bends down to scoop Cid into his arms. The cat nuzzles against Cor’s jawline and purrs ridiculously loud. 

Titus glances at his watch and then straightens himself to his full height. “Nine minutes is early for you?” Titus arches a brow as he steps towards Cor, takes Cid from him, and then sets the cat down. 

The cat sounds offended but Titus ignores it as he smiles at the man in front of him. “The food smells delicious,” he murmurs, which earns him a softer smile from Cor. 

“It better. I worked hard on it.” 

Titus rolls his eyes. “Smells like curry.” 

Cor arches a brow as if waiting for Titus to say something more. “It is.” 

Titus shakes his head. “Why am I not surprised?” 

Cor huffs. “Because you’re amply aware now that Galahdian curry is my favourite.” 

“Hmmm, am I though? Aware of this?” Titus teases very seriously, which earns him an almost lethal side jab. 

**7:01 PM**

“You’re late, Marshal,” Titus grouses. 

He’s sure if Cor hadn’t turned around to see the slight smirk, he would have missed the fact that he was teasing. 

“Your fault, Captain,” Cor retorts as he sets two plates down on the table. The moment Cor takes a seat, Cid is already in his lap. The man doesn’t seem to mind and he lets the cat settle there. 

Titus feels as if that’s just encouraging the cat to have terrible table manners but Cor clearly disagreed and he wasn’t one to argue this further. The cat would remain on the Marshal’s lap. 

All that mattered was that the food was delicious and the serenity that seemed to wave off of Leonis was enough to let the weight of the day slide off his shoulders. 

It was a liberating feeling and the food certainly helped ease him into as relaxed a state as he would get with the ever looming reminder that tomorrow everything would begin again. 

“How is it?” Cor speaks up as he meets Titus’ gaze and holds it. 

“Delicious,” Titus responds, before pausing as if wondering if he should inquire about a certain suspicion. He decides his curiosity must be sated and so he takes another bite and chews it slowly and thoughtfully. 

“Have you spoken to Ostium as of late?” There is a lilt in Titus’ tone as he studies the Marshal. 

He does witness a slight flush before the other man clears his throat. “Perhaps.” 

So he had. 

Titus smiles and shakes his head. “It’s a subtle change but equally as good as how you used to make it.” 

Cor should know that Titus had liked the man’s original recipe even if it wasn’t as authentic as it could have been. 

Titus doesn’t bother to look up to catch the tint of red on the tip of Cor’s ears as he continues to eat. 

**7:44 PM**

Titus is cleaning all the dishes and putting them away. He knows that Cor is lounging on the sofa with Cid watching the news while idly sketching the various anchormen appearing on the screen. 

Titus had learned a while ago that Cor found it relaxing to sketch and draw when he had a chance. He’d always found it fascinating how good of an artist the Marshal is...and wonders if art would have been something the man would have ever pursued if he’d been given the chance. 

**7:52 PM**

The tiles of the bathroom are cold as Titus pads in and onto the bathroom mat in front of the sink. He stares at his complexion in the mirror, noting the deep set exhaustion under his eyes. He makes quick work washing his face before tiredly brushing his teeth. 

Titus does register when Cor slips in behind him, feeling arms encircle his waist while warm lips press chaste kisses along his spine and up the back of his neck. 

A slight smile appears around his toothbrush as he peers at the mirror to catch sight of the Marshal. 

“Hurry, the bed’s cold without you,” Cor murmurs. 

Titus pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth, spits out the paste, rinses both his mouth and toothbrush, before straightening to try and look over his shoulder. 

“Impatient, are we?” Titus hums as he leans back into Cor’s arms. 

Cor settles his chin on Titus’ shoulder as he hums lightly. “Yes, very.” 

**8:00 PM**

The report in Titus’ hands are plucked from his grip as Cor regards him unimpressively. 

“As if you’re innocent,” Titus frowns. 

Cor smirks cheekily. “Tonight I am.” 

Titus rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t protest as the Marshal pulls his reading glasses off, folds them, and sets them down on his nightstand. He reaches across Titus and turns off the lamp. 

This has Titus easing down until he’s laying down. Cor shifts closer and rests his head against Titus’ shoulder and throws an arm across Titus’ stomach. Titus slips an arm around the Marshal’s shoulders as he pulls him in close, and then he lets out a soft sigh. 

“Better?” 

“Yes, much,” Cor murmurs, already sounding as if he were drifting to sleep. 

Titus turns his head to press a gentle kiss to the top of Cor’s head before he too feels sleep drag him under. 

**4:00 AM**

The ring of Titus’...or was it Cor’s alarm clock, signals the beginning of what Titus is sure to be another long day. He untangles himself from Cor, who grumbles softly, before he slips out of bed, turns off the alarm, and slips into his running gear. 

And so it begins again.


End file.
